


A Drunk Compliment

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Erm i wrote a thing, M/M, it smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian is sleepy, drunk and appreciative of his man





	A Drunk Compliment

‘You look handsome.’

Mickey scoffed as Ian clumsily aimed for his shoulder and instead head butted his lap. Stroking the red hair out of his face, Mickey retorted, ‘you look drunk,’ as Ian slowly blinked up at him, cheek smushed against his jeans.

Ian tugged at Mickey’s spare hand and proceeded to fiddle with his fingers while murmuring, ‘you’ll still be handsome when I’m sober, y’know.’

Mickey ignored the flush he felt creeping up his face as he leant down to press his lips against Ian’s temple. ‘Shut the fuck up, you sap. Wanna go nap?’

‘Will ya stay?’

‘Course, freckles.’

**Author's Note:**

> I posted. Yes, pretty unbelievable but apparently I still know how to do that. This is very tiny snippet with no plot but the first thing I feel comfortable with posting after half a year of hating my writing. (Also I might delete all my old fics???? They’re extrememly cringe worthy to look back on but I’m still on the fence so let me know!)


End file.
